


Peter should be swaddled

by Webtrinsic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Bones, Dad!Tony, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Hurt Peter, M/M, Papa!Steve, Son!Peter, Superfamily (Marvel), kid!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Two year old Peter falls out of bed, getting his first real injuries. Scaring both of his daddies.





	Peter should be swaddled

The two-year old crawled across the table, daddy on a ladder across the room screwing in the vent which a certain archer broke. Steve exited the elevator, his eyes widening before he rushed to grab Peter before he could fall.

"Tony he got out of the high chair again," Steve groaned, Peter had a habit of ignoring the baby proofing and finding himself in all sort's of danger. Memories of when JARVIS informed them of Peter escaping to the helicopter pad came to mind, and he remembered plucking the toddler up then too.

"Not again," Tony whined, stepping down from the ladder. Stalking over to his husband and their son, Peter giggled reaching for Tony's windswept hair. Tony's frown lightened into a smile, before taking Peter from the super soldier's arms and settling Peter into his embrace.

Peter happily tugged at his father's hair, Steve carefully batted Peter away from Tony's hair when he noticed the child trying to chew on it.

"My hero," Tony chuckled, leaning up to peck Steve on the lips. Tiny hand's padded their faces, shrill's of laughter escaping the child as he clapped. There kiss broke with laughter, before they attacked Peter with kisses. Peter hummed happily, his eyes blinking slower until he yawned.

"I think it's time for his nap," Steve pointed out, Tony nodded maneuvering Peter's head flush against his heart before they escorted him to his room. Peter fell asleep as soon as they placed him in his bed, the two men carefully tucking the child in. They considered swaddling him, Peter often woke up either during the night or his naps and ventured off.

They dismissed the thought, each placing a kiss on his forehead before exiting the room. Steve surprised the billionaire by lifting him bridal style, settling him in his lap on the couch before turning on the TV.

"Such a gentleman," Tony rolled his eyes, grabbing Steve's face and forcing their lips together. Steve hummed, hugging the smaller man close. 

\---

Peter woke up not long after, curiously crawling to the edge of the bed. The corner of his blanket trapped around his foot, Peter whined tugging hard. The little boy's foot popped painfully, causing him to fall from his bed on top of his wrist bending it backward.

A scream escaped the toddler's lips, JARVIS beeped alerting Steve and Tony. The toddler screamed and wailed, barely able to breathe through the pain.

"JARVIS what happened?" Tony growled, as they burst through the door, dropping beside the toddler. "Sprained ankle, wrist fracture that will require surgery sir," the AI replied. Peter attempted to move, only hurting himself further. 

"No baby," Tony crooned, carefully handing Peter to Steve. Peter's wails were deafening, worry lines creased the blondes face as they carried Peter down to the infirmary.

"JARVIS," Tony started only to be cut off, "Doctor's are already being brought in sir." The toddler sobbed, clinging with his good arm to Steve's bicep. His watery eyes locked onto the billionaire, "Don't worry baby, you're gonna be okay."

Peter hiccupped, as they sat down. The Doctor entering the room, "Your AI did the x-rays already, clean break, and a sprain. His ankle will be needing a boot, ones already being shipped in for his size. Best I can do now is wrap it up, as for his wrist. I'll have to do surgery. After that he'll go through a long recovery process, physical therapy."

"Thank you Doctor," Steve praised, Tony gave a nod. "I'll wrap his foot up, and you may want to hold onto him while I put him under the anesthesia."

Peter squirmed away from the needle, Steve holding him still while Tony held Peter's face in his hand's keeping his focus. After it was set, Peter cried out again while the doctor wrapped his ankle. Peter succumbed to the anesthesia, Steve almost reluctantly allowing the doctor to take Peter and prep him for surgery. 

"We should have swaddled him," Tony huffed, burying his face in his hand's.

"I don't disagree with you there," Steve hummed, pulling Tony close.

"He broke his arm, and sprained his ankle falling out of bed Steve!" Tony growled, hugging tightly to Steve's side. 

"He'll be okay sweetheart."

\---

Peter lay swaddled between his parent's his arm in a red cast, painted to look like Ironman's arm courtesy of Steve's artistic talent. His ankle raised by a rolled up blanket. Steve rested comfortably, while Tony looked on with tired eyes. It'd be a long recovery and he intended on making it as smooth as possible, millions of ideas thrashed in his brain on how to baby proof the house further.

Telling himself it wasn't his fault, and Peter was a strong little boy. And little boy's tend to get hurt, and that's okay. No, it wasn't okay. Peter hurt was never okay, not ever. The break was serious, but he was grateful it hadn't been worse. Thankful Peter was sleeping peacefully beside him, not in any danger of falling off the bed.

Peter's tear filled eyes would haunt him for a while, but the calm resting face of both Peter and his husband brought him some comfort.


End file.
